The Day When I Accidentaly Touched His Hand
by grettama
Summary: Kelas. Gerbang sekolah. Bus. Jendela. Dan seorang cowok penuh senyum.


**Disclaimer : Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : Kelas. Gerbang sekolah. Bus. Jendela. Dan seorang cowok penuh senyum.**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Setting di sini adalah Alternative Universal. Dimana SOS Brigade tidak pernah terbentuk dan Itsuki Koizumi tidak bersekolah di North High School.**

**Inspired by : Nae Rossi-koi**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Day When I Accidentaly Touched His Hand_**

**-**

Happy reading… just enjoy the story…^^

-

Kyon melemaskan semua otot-otot di tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang. Haruhi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dan itu hanya berarti satu hal, ia terbebas dari siksaan yang tiada henti. Teman satu kelasnya yang satu itu memang luar biasa menyebalkan, terlepas dari kondisinya yang notabene adalah seorang cewek _moe_. Tak peduli se-_moe_ apapun cewek itu, yang namanya menyebalkan, ya tetap saja menyebalkan.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi semua teman sekelas Kyon sudah menghilang dari kelas. Hanya menyisakan dia seorang. Kyon bangkit perlahan dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng tasnya, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan sesampainya di rumah, memanfaatkan waktunya yang tanpa Haruhi, yang selalu menggerecokinya untuk aktif berkegiatan di klub astronomi yang anggotanya hanya dia dan Kyon. Kyon sendiri tidak paham kenapa dia mau mengikuti kemauan tak masuk akal cewek itu untuk membuat klub astronomi dan meneliti _Summer Triangle_, rasi bintang yang didapatnya dari hasil menonton sebuah anime yang sekarang digilainya, padahal jelas-jelas mereka meneliti langit dengan teropong bintang di _siang hari_. Mungkin waktu itu dia terlampau stress setelah menghadapi ulangan matematika, jadi dia menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyon berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya dan berpapasan dengan kakak kelasnya yang tak kalah _moe _dari Haruhi. Bahkan bisa dibilang kakak kelasnya yang satu ini adalah tipe cewek idamannya. Lemah lembut, tidak kasar dan meledak-ledak seperti Haruhi, baik hati, tidak galak seperti Haruhi, dan _moe_! Oke, penjelasan terakhir tak terlalu penting.

"Baru pulang, Kyon-_kun_?" tanya Asahina Mikuru, nama kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ah, Asahina-_san_. Ya begitulah," jawab Kyon seadanya.

Mikuru tersenyum. Manis. "Keberatan pulang bersamaku? Kita searah kan?"

Kyon harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerukan seruan kemenangannya. Dia bisa pulang bareng dengan _Goddess of Moe_??? Itu adalah impian terbesar semua cowok normal di abad ini.

"Yah, kalau Asahina-_san_ tidak keberatan," jawab Kyon, berusaha tetap kalem di bawah tatapan manis Mikuru.

Mikuru tertawa pelan dengan suara lemah lembutnya yang amat merdu itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Naik bus berikutnya ya…"

_Oh, Kami-sama…andai ini terjadi tiap hari… andai cewek ini yang duduk di belakangku di kelas dan bukannya Haruhi sialan itu…_

Kyon mengangguk singkat dan berdiri di sebelah Mikuru, menunggu dalam diam. Kyon bukan tipe cowok yang akan terang-terangan menarik perhatian cewek. Dia tipe yang kelewat cuek. Walaupun dalam hati dia terus mensyukuri kebersamaannya bersama Mikuru, tapi ia malas membuka pembicaraan kalau itu bukan hal yang amat sangat penting. Merepotkan.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, bus berikutnya datang. Kyon dengan _gentleman _mempersilakan Mikuru naik lebih dulu. Cewek berambut oranye kecoklatan itu memilih tempat duduk di tengah bus, di dekat jendela. Kyon mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kau nggak sama-sama Suzumiya-_san_ hari ini? Biasanya kalian sibuk melakukan sesuatu berdua di atap sekolah," Mikuru memulai sebuah topik.

"Dia nggak masuk hari ini," jawab Kyon singkat, mengawasi pemandangan di luar jendela yang mengabur dengan cepat seiring dengan kecepatan bus berjalan.

Mikuru mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kalian dekat sekali ya…Kyon­-_kun_ pacarnya?" tanya Mikuru dengan senyum manisnya, yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum penuh muslihat di mata Kyon saat ini.

"Bukan!" jawab Kyon cepat dan tegas. Dia sudah sangat sering menerima pertanyaan semacam itu dari hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya. Biasanya dia tidak menjawabnya, tapi karena kali ini Mikuru yang bertanya, dia merasa harus menegaskan bahwa statusnya masih _single_.

Mikuru terkikik. "Nggak usah malu, Kyon-_kun_. Aku paham kok…"

"Tapi aku memang bukan pacarnya!" Kyon mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku malah lebih mirip budaknya daripada pacar…" keluhnya sebal.

Mikuru berhenti terkikik. "Oh, dia bukan teman yang baik ya? Padahal dia sangat manis."

Kyon tidak menanggapi itu. Sudah cukup baginya kalau Mikuru akhirnya paham bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapanya Haruhi. Walaupun dalam hati dia sangat ingin membantah, sisi mananya dari Haruhi yang terlihat manis?!

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Kelebatan pemandangan di luar jendela membuat Kyon merasa nyaman dan akhirnya mengantuk. Ia membiarkan dirinya terlena sementara Mikuru terdiam menatap keluar. Guncangan pelan dari badan bus membuatnya semakin terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam, namun samar-samar dia masih bisa merasakan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mikuru menoleh ke aranya. Gadis itu tersenyum mendapati Kyon sudah tertidur di sandaran bus. Mikuru menepuk pundak Kyon pelan agar tidak membangunkannya, dan segera beringsut keluar dari tempat duduknya karena dia akan turun di halte berikutnya.

"Sampai besok, Kyon-_kun_," bisik Mikuru sebelum turun dari bus.

"Hn…" jawab Kyon setengah sadar. Ia merubah posisi kepalanya yang semula menghadap jendela ke arah sebaliknya, dan melanjutkan keadaan setengah tidurnya.

Rumah Kyon paling dekat dengan halte terakhir, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bangun sekarang. Ia jarang tidur di kelas setelah Haruhi menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Alasannya hanya satu, cewek itu akan menjadi sangat sensitif kalau tahu Kyon tidur selama pelajaran. Terakhir kalinya Kyon tidur, Haruhi menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar dan penuh tenaga, membuat badan Kyon tertarik dengan paksa ke belakang, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Haruhi membenturkan kepala Kyon ke mejanya sendiri. Suara 'brak!!!' keras yang menyusul sesudahnya membuat Kyon trauma, sampai sekarang.

Walaupun Haruhi tidak masuk hari ini, Kyon tetap tidak bisa tidur di kelas karena ada ulangan dadakan dan itu merusak _mood_-nya untuk tidur.

Hanya sekaranglah satu-satunya kesempatan. Dan seorang Kyon muda tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Grudak!

Tapi goncangan keras yang sangat tiba-tiba dalam bus membuat Kyon membuka matanya mendadak dan secara refleks, menggenggam tangan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

_Hah… untungnya ada tangan Asahina-_san_ di saat-saat seperti ini…_

Tapi mendadak, Kyon tertegun.

_Eh? Bukannya Asahina-_san_ sudah turun di halte sebelumnya? Jadi yang kugenggam itu…_

Dengan tampang horor, Kyon menoleh ke sampingnya, mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, dan dalam hati terus berharap kalau sang pemilik tangan adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Tapi, tentu saja dalam hidup seorang Kyon muda, harapannya takkan pernah terkabul. Yang didapatinya adalah seorang cowok dengan seragam SMA lain. Cowok itu tidak menggubris Kyon sama sekali. Ia tetap dengan tenang memandang keluar jendela, seakan tangan kanannya yang berada di atas pahanya sedang tidak digenggam oleh cowok asing. Rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan tumbuh agak panjang berkibar pelan tertiup angin yang masuk dari celah jendela. Kyon yang masih memandang cowok itu dengan tampang horor sedikit mengakui kalau cowok itu sedikit lebih tampan darinya.

Menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, wajah Kyon memanas. Ia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan cowok itu dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Kyon menghela napas pelan dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengutuk Haruhi.

_Tidakkah Haruhi mengizinkanku tidur tenang di siang hari sekal inii saja?_

**_Fin_**

Maafkan ke-gaje-an fic ini…u.u saya sendiri nggak tahu saya nulis apa, yang jelas saya sedang pengen membuat fic yang terlepas dari SasuNaru dan beginilah hasilnya. Maafkan juga karena shounen-ai nya nggak terlalu kentara, malah lebih seperti slight yang sedikit banget, atau mungkin sebagian orang lebih suka begitu? O.o Atau malah fic ini lebih terasa ber-pairing KyonHaruhi atau KyonMikuru? O.o yah…semua terserah readers…^^ just unleash your imagination…

Fic ini juga bukan 'saya banget'. Tapi mungkin fic ini juga merupakan titik kulminasi saya dimana saya ingin dikenal sebagai fujoshi yang juga bisa menulis straight maupun yuri. Saya sedang berusaha untuk itu.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, cowok di bus itu adalah Itsuki Koizumi. ^^

Thank's a lot for reading…

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
